Coating compositions are used in a wide variety of industries. Such industries may include but are not limited to landcraft such as cars, trucks, sport utility vehicles, motorcycles; watercraft such as boats, ships and submarines; aircraft such as airplanes and helicopters, industrial such as commercial equipment and structures including walls and roofs; construction such as construction vehicles and structures including walls and roofs, military such as military vehicles, for example tanks and humvees, and military structures including walls and roofs, for examples, ammunition cases and battery enclosures; and the like. In these industries, considerable efforts have been expended to develop coating compositions with improved properties. Coatings are used to protect various components against damage due to corrosion, abrasion, impact, chemicals, ultraviolet light, flame and heat, and other environmental exposure. Coatings may also be used for ballistic and blast mitigation purposes. Additionally, coatings such as those imparting color and/or high gloss can be used as decorative coatings.
Certain polyurea coatings have been known to have deficiencies that inhibit their effectiveness in providing adequate protection to the substrate or in improving properties of the substrate. For example, polyureas and polyurethanes may be combustible materials and thus, may not exhibit desirable flame and heat resistance in some applications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide polyurea and polyurethane coating compositions that provide adequate protection to a substrate or improve the properties of the substrate; and such compositions containing flame retardant that may exhibit improved flame and/or heat resistant properties.